· Encanto Fatal ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Edward y Jacob son grandes amigos, hasta que una chica problemática de la que irremediablemente quedan prendados y obsesionados llega a ellos. Realizando peligrosos desafíos tratarán de ganarsela, trayendo mortales consecuencias.Sumario completo adentro.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es más o menos mía.

**Título: **Encanto Fatal

**Autor: **Leon/Annika/Blume

**Sumario:** Edward y Jacob son grandes amigos que asisten a la secundaria de su pueblo sin ningún problema. Pero entonces llega Bella Swan, la problemática y maleada chica, de la que desgraciadamente quedan prendados y de alguna forma obsesionados. Ella se aprovechará de esto al máximo, poniéndoles pruebas y desafíos mortales que ellos llevarán a cabo con la finalidad de ganársela; competiendo entre ellos y trayendo consigo peligrosas consecuencias. OOC. TH. Temas Fuertes.

**Advertencias:** Temas fuertes. Grandioso OoC. Triángulo amoroso Edward/Bella/Jacob. Sexo Explícito.

**Rated: **MA (Contenido Adulto)

**Género: Friendship/Romance/Drama  
**

Pairings: -

Status: En progreso, desde luego.

**.**

**.**

**Encanto Fatal**

_Introducción_

_-_

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**  
_

Cuando mi vida era completamente normal, lo cual fue hace ya mucho tiempo, podría decir que era algo así como perfecta. Si me hubiesen preguntado en esa entonces acerca de mi felicidad… lo que exactamente diría sería que era completamente feliz y que no había nada de lo que pudiese quejarme, ¿cómo habría hacerlo?. Evitaba por completo los problemas y conflictos innecesarios, así como tampoco había nada fuera de lo normal. Mi vida se basaba en una monotonía que extrañamente me gustaba y que hubiese preferido mantener así si hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente.

Familia, estudios, amigos y punto. Para mí eso lo era todo. Hasta que llegó _ella_. Aquella chica poseyente de una belleza y encanto sumamente atrayente e irresistible. Envidiable. Formidablemente perfecta. Una belleza sublime que prontamente me dominó por completo y se convirtió en una enfermiza obsesión. No sé cómo lo hizo, simplemente no me pude resistir. ¿Cómo resistirte a algo tan divinamente hermoso?

La divina belleza no sólo me prendó a mí, no le bastó con eso, sino también a mi mejor amigo y casi hermano. Eso en realidad no fue lo peor de todo, pero si lo que trajo las más atroces consecuencias. No sé qué me pasó ni cómo sucedió pero de alguna manera ella nos dominó, la amistad que alguna vez pensé que era a prueba de todo quedó de lado y pronto nos convertimos en algo así como adversarios. No importaba nada con tal de conseguirla.

Allí fue cuando comenzó lo peor de todo. Ella estaba maleada, era demasiado problemática, demasiado peligrosa. No nos dimos cuenta de ello, su belleza y encanto lo eclipsaba todo, y cuando por fin abrimos los ojos era muy tarde ya. Nos desafió e invitó a hacer cosas que seguramente si no hubiésemos estado hipnotizados por ella no hubieramos hecho, pero las hicimos. Nuestros actos tuvieron horribles consecuencias y ahora me arrepiento de ello, aunque no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**

Hey para quien haya llegado hasta aquí… sé que la introducción es una mierda completa, pero en fin. Vengo llegando de mi viaje y durante todo el fin de semana tuve esa idea en la cabeza y tuve que plasmarla un poco. Comenzaré ya a escribir el primer capítulo. Sé que no es un buen momento puesto que ya tengo muchas historias en progreso, pero soy así, me tomo mi tiempo para escribirlas, pero lo lamento xP. En fin, estará muy quemado ya, pero es una verdadera lástima y tragedia lo que ha pasado en Chile, demasiado horrible para sus personas… pero la verdad es algo que no debería de sorprendernos, al fin y al cabo nosotros mismos lo hemos provocado.

Debo de reconocer que me preocupé por varias autoras y lectoras de aquí, he visitado los profiles de un par de ellas y gracias a Dios están bien, aunque hay algunas de las que sigo sin tener noticias w.w Espero realmente que estén bien.

En fin,

**Leon.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Bella Swan

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

**Mil gracias por el review a: -andreiitah-, robsteen, pekascullen, RoxyCBS.** ¡¡Gracias en serio, chicas!!

**Capítulo 1:**

Bella Swan

-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**oy se suponía que sería un día normal. Cómo cualquier otro. Cómo ese tipo de días que tanto me gustaban. Pero al parecer no fue así, al menos no del todo. A mí me gustaban los días normales, sin problemas o cosas nuevas. En realidad me gustaba tener el control de todo en mi vida.

A decir verdad era una persona muy tranquila. No era revoltoso ni un adolescente loco por el ocio. No me gustaban las fiestas ni tampoco tenía novias a montones, aun cuando muchas de las chicas dijeran que era imposible para alguien como yo. Tampoco era un ratón de biblioteca ni un chico estudioso, en realidad el colegio no me entusiasmaba demasiado ni era mi prioridad de toda la vida, pero sacaba muy buenas notas.

Todo era para que me dieran una alta mesada y permisos para poder salir con mis amigos. La música me apasionaba demasiado y por lo tanto usaba ese dinero para coleccionar todo tipo de discos de todo tipo de música. Me encantaba tocar el piano y de hecho he tomado clases, aunque hace ya mucho que no voy a una.

En fin. Era un chico como cualquier otro. Poseía una familia muy unida a la que amaba con toda mi alma. Esme mi madre con un instinto maternal demasiado alto, Carlisle mi padre demasiado bondadoso y gentil como todo mundo, Alice mi hermana-mejor amiga que siempre estaba conmigo y Emmett, mi hermano consejero que me ayudaba cuando podía.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Creo que nada. Era algo así como popular entre chicos y chicas, aunque eso en realidad no me importaba. Tenía muchos amigos y amigas por todos lados, la mayoría eran sólo de colegio y de conocidos nada más, había unos cuantos que sí eran muy buenos amigos, pero sólo había uno al que consideraba mejor y gran amigo, ese amigo era Jacob Black.

Nos conocíamos desde que podía recordarlo y siempre habíamos vivido grandes momentos. Él era más o menos como yo y quizá por eso se debía nuestra gran amistad. Vivía en la reservación con su padre paralítico; sus hermanas mayores se habían marchado hace algunos años a seguir con su vida. No era de demasiado dinero ni poseía cosas ostentosas; en realidad era un chico bastante humilde y sencillo, de un gran corazón honesto.

Pero a nadie parecía importarle, por fortuna y mucho menos a mí. En cambio yo tenía grandes cosas y algo de dinero, aunque no le prestara mucha atención. En realidad todo eso se debía a mi padre, no era mi dinero, y su trabajo en tantos hospitales. Tampoco a nosotros nos importaba ese tipo de cosas.

Mi vida no tenía grandes cambios todo el tiempo, en realidad era algo constante y se había convertido en una rutina que extrañamente me gustaba y prefería conservar. Hoy cuando me desperté no muy temprano para prepararme para ir al instituto como todas las mañanas, pensé que sería un día más o menos como cualquier otro, un día que agradecía todo el tiempo.

Cuando estuve listo, duchado y cambiado, bajé como siempre a desayunar. Mi adorable mamá ya estaba allí, así que me recibió con una de esas sonrisas maternales que le caracterizaba y yo fui a darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Comencé a desayunar y a los pocos minutos bajó mi hermana Alice.

Alice me dio un acostumbrado beso en la mejilla para saludarme, para después hacerlo con Esme. Ella era muy diferente a mí, casi no parecíamos hermanos. Era muy bajita y menudita, casi como una muñequita, como le decía su novio, y tenía un espinoso cabello de un negro intenso. Le encantaba vestirse de negro, era muy impulsiva, alegre y desastrosa.

Todo lo contrario a mí, pero aun así nos llevábamos de maravilla. Esme entonces nos apuró y ya no hubo tiempo para decir nada, terminamos en realidad en un santiamén. Corrí escaleras arriba por mi mochila y bajé instantes después para encontrarme a Alice saliendo de la casa ya.

—Vamos, chico, apúrate —me dijo Alice desde la puerta.—Vamos retrasadísimos, ¿sabes?

—En fin… voy —dije. Seguramente debía de estar desesperada por ver a su novio, que obviamente debía de estarle esperando afuera. Y en efecto, nos encontramos con el chico rubio esperando afuera en su grandioso auto deportivo. Jasper.

Jasper era el novio de Alice desde que tenía memoria. Él tan sólo había llegado un día y desde entonces no volvieron a separarse jamás. Todo el tiempo estaban juntos y no había lugar a donde no fueran por igual, así que obviamente se iban al instituto juntos… y yo tenía que irme con ellos.

Él siempre venía a recogernos todas las mañanas, aun cuando Alice sabía conducir su auto deportivo amarillo patito. Era que simplemente a Alice le encantaba que viniera por ella y yo no me quejaba porque no me permitía usar su automóvil. De todas formas Jasper era algo así como mi amigo, aunque no tanto.

Era más que obvio que él prefería estar con su novia. Cómo Emmett prefería estar con su novia también. Yo era el único que no tenía novia, no porque no pudiera, si no porque no quería. Quizá algún día eso cambiaría…

No hablé en todo el camino. Ellos hablaron de sus cosas y esos asuntos mientras yo veía por la ventana, mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por ella, el ambiente húmedo y frío que teníamos hoy. A la vez que notaba que estábamos muy retrasados. Cuando llegamos al instituto me despedí de ellos y vi que en efecto, era muy tarde ya.

La primera clase al menos la perdería. Tenía casi media hora de haber empezado la clase y no le veía el caso interrumpirla por nada. No importaba mucho en realidad, llevaba muy buenas notas y no creía que fuera a pasar algo gravísimo por faltar a la primera clase del día. El problema era sobre lo que haría mientras tanto. Todos mis compañeros obviamente debían de estar en clases, así que no había mucho por hacer.

Me decidí a caminar por allí, sin hacer mucho al respecto. Las pequeñas gotitas de agua humedecían mi cabello mientras paseaba sin dirigirme a ningún lugar en particular, sólo matando el tiempo. Mi vista paseaba monótonamente por todo a mi alrededor y entonces… vi algo que captó mi interés.

Era una chica. Pero no una chica como cualquier otra. Ella era perfecta. Hermosa como ninguna otra. Fácilmente podría decir que era lo más hermoso e hipnotizarte que había visto en toda mi vida. Ella estaba sentada de una manera gloriosa sobre uno de los barandales, mientras las diminutas gotas de lluvia rociaban su sedoso y corto cabello color marrón.

Miraba fijamente hacia el suelo, ella estaba enfrente de mí y podía verla muy bien. Tan pálida como yo, de un cabello marrón, delgada y vestida con una sencilla blusa y una falda a decir verdad muy corta. Estaba toda vestida de negro y su cabello estaba cortado de una manera algo rebelde. Llevaba pendientes, cadenas, collares, pulseras y dijes por todos lados.

Todo en ella parecía ser fascinante, principalmente porque no había visto ninguna otra chica parecida a ella. Y de repente me sentí como un tonto allí parado, bajo la llovizna, mirando a una chica por primera vez aturdido. Y entonces pasó.

Ella alzó lentamente la mirada y pude ver a la perfección su rostro y sus orbes de un color tan más profundo e intrigante. Del color más raro que alguna vez había visto… como el chocolate. Sus ojos estaban resaltados con delineador y sus labios llevaban un pequeño rastro de brillo labial, por un instante pensé que también se había maquillado el resto del rostro cuando vi sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que era algo natural en ella.

No aparté mi vista de ella. Algo no me lo permitía. Simplemente me quedé allí mirándola, a la vez que una lenta y hechizante sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su hermoso rostro pálido. Su sonrisa hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco, algo dentro de mí me dijo que esto no estaba bien, pero yo seguí mirándole mientras ella seguía sonriendo levemente y me miraba penetrantemente.

Ella se dejó caer del tubo y sus botas negras aterrizaron en el suelo, salpicando un poco de agua. Se quedó allí parada durante unos instantes, antes de dirigirse hacia mí con una gracilidad tan atrayente y sorprendente. Seguí congelado en mi lugar y entonces ella llegó hasta a mí con esa misma sonrisita intrigante.

—¡Hola! —dijo con una voz musical y suave. Me sentí muy patético, sin saber qué contestar o hacer, nunca solía pasarme esto y menos con chicas, pero extrañamente esta me hacía perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Hola —atiné a decir. Tenía unas extrañas ganas de irme, pero algo no me lo permitió y me quedé en mi sitio, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Soy Bella. Bella Swan —dijo con una voz que me pareció ser algo seductora.—¿Y tú? —preguntó mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo mientras sus labios se curvaban en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

—Edward —dije, de repente pensé en una cosa y tuve el atrevimiento de preguntárselo, aunque me arrepentí de inmediato —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Oww! La pregunta sería ¿qué haces tú aquí? —se echó a reír ella, mientras se quitaba el lápiz del cabello y se lo dejaba caer en los hombros.—¿No deberías de estar en clase, Edward?

—Yo… llegué tarde —dije estúpidamente. Intentaba reconocerla, pero definitivamente nunca le había visto por aquí, ¿sería nueva?

—Oh, bien.

—¿Tú no deberías de estar en clases? —pregunté extrañado, preguntándome qué es lo que estaría haciendo bajo la llovizna, mojándose y sola.

—Yo jamás entro a ninguna clase, no me interesa —dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa. Me sorprendió su afirmación y a la vez me desconcertó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Me obligan, eso es todo —replicó ella con desdén.—Pero pronto me libraré de esto. Ven, vamos, perdamos el tiempo.

—Yo tengo que ir a clases —dije negando rápidamente. No quería meterme en problemas, nunca lo había hecho y ni nunca lo haría.

—Vamos, llegarás a tus clases, Edward —dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida, mostrando sus dientes blancos y alineados —Aunque no te hace mal hacer novillos de vez en cuando —añadió entornando los ojos.

—Ven, vamos, demos la vuelta por allí —sugirió con una sonrisa pícara que me hizo sentir el estómago vacío.—Qué estoy aburrida… ¿vienes entonces?

No contesté al principio. Simplemente me quedé viendo a la chica extraña y desconocida que se llamaba Bella, parada enfrente de mí, con una ropa bastante extravagante y atrevida, invitándome a dar una vuelta por allí. Ella odiaba la escuela, y no parecía tener intenciones de ir a clases, mientras que yo… me preocupaba eso de faltar a mis clases.

Nunca lo hacía. Pero había algo en esta chica que me hacía sentir bastante atraído. Especialmente sus sonrisas. Ella sonreía demasiado, pude darme cuenta de ello, no sabía si lo hacía intencional, consciente de que eran bastante seductoras y atractivas o era algo inconsciente y esas sonrisas me incitaban demasiado.

En parte quería ir con ella, al fin y al cabo sólo sería para matar un poco los minutos que faltaban para mi siguiente clase, pero había algo raro en esa chica. Algo me decía también que debía de rechazarla e irme al aula en donde me tocaba mi siguiente clase y esperar allí tranquilamente. Pero ¿qué podría pasar? Sólo serían unos minutos.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí, dándome cuenta de que no había mucho que pensar en realidad. Sólo sería un poco de caminata para matar el tiempo y punto. Nada más. A veces era demasiado paranoico… y exagerado.

**N/A:**

Joder, creo que el capítulo ha estado mal. Siento mucho que casi no haya diálogos, en serio, pero aquellos que lean mis historias sabrán que pongo más que nada narración. Es que me cuesta un trabajo escribir diálogos porque simple y sencillamente no se me ocurre nada jajaj

En fin, no sé si haya quedado bien. Pero en el próximo capítulo veremos charlar un poco más a Edward y Bella…

Mil gracias por sus reviews y espero que sigan leyendo…

**Leon.**


End file.
